


Clint Barton imagines

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: sub!clint where Clint was very invested in watching netflix and was ignoring the reader. So the reader gives him a lap dance to get his attention and doesn’t give him dominance as pay back for not paying attention to the reader. :) thank you! Take your time





	1. Pay attention to me, not Oliver Queen!

**Author's Note:**

> Request: sub!clint where Clint was very invested in watching netflix and was ignoring the reader. So the reader gives him a lap dance to get his attention and doesn’t give him dominance as pay back for not paying attention to the reader. :) thank you! Take your time

Six hours, six fucking hours we have spent sitting on the couch watching Arrow because of Clint. Getting Netflix was the biggest regrets of my life. Right now we were binge watching Arrow and as much as I loved this show (I’ve been watching it since it premiered) I just wanted clint’s attention. “Come on babe don’t you want to go out for dinner? The show will still be on Netflix when we come back.” We have only watching it for the past two weeks and for the past two weeks we haven’t been having sex ! ! ! So not only am I starving but I’m also super horny. I have been getting off on my own but it’s honestly not the same. That’s why for the past three hours, yeah I gave up watching three hours ago I’ve been trying to get Clint to turn off the tv.

“No babe I want to watch the show, it’s not everyday they have a show about a hero who is a skilled archer. Just order us a pizza.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re a skilled archer and a hero” I replied bitterly as I rolled my eyes. Clint didn’t reply, he just looked at me real quick smirking before turning back to the tv.

“Fine I’m ordering pizza but I’m not ordering yours ”

“Ok just order me a pepperoni pizza please” clint responds blatantly ignoring the fact that I just said I wasn’t going to order his. Half an hour after I ordered the pizza it arrives. True to my word I only ordered mine. I brought the pizza to the living room and started eating.

“Hey I said I wanted pepperoni”

“Too bad you should of given me more attention” I responded taking a bite of my pizza

“Whatever I’m still eating it”

It’s now 9:00pm and I have hit my breaking point. I decided to lay my legs over his lap starting to rub his crotch trying to get a rise out of him. He’s still watching the show.

“Clint I’m horny”

“That’s nice sweetie”

“I want you to fuck me senselessly”

“Ok sweetie that sounds nice” still pay attention to the tv.

“I talked to Nat she said she would have the threesome with us”

“Uh huh”

“I’m pretty sure she could make me cum harder than you”

“Probably baby” that’s it this means war

“Bye Clint”

“Bye”

I walked out of the living room and went straight to our bedroom. I’m going to have my way tonight. I changed into my sexiest bra and thong that I knew could make him cum in his pants. I slipped on my silk robe and head back out. I got the remote from the armrest and turned off the tv.

“What the fuck y/n I was watching that” Clint growled angrily but quickly snapped out of it when he saw me.

I walked towards him stopping right in front of him.

“What’s wrong Clint cat got your tongue? ” I start playing with the robes belt making it loosen up until it came undone.

“You wanna see what’s under here baby” I whimper. I play with the top of the robe reveling my cleavage and part of my bra.

“Yeah I do” clint happily replied

“I don’t know Clint, I don’t think you deserve to see these” reveling my bra “or these” I lift up the robe flashing him my matching thong.

“Oh sweetie you’re killing me”

“Oh like you have been killing me by ignoring me and my needs for the past two weeks” I replied leaving the living room to get my phone and plugging it to the stereo. I put on ushers song Lil’ Freak and turning to face Clint again. Noticing his hard member trying escape his pants.

“Ok since I want to be nice and I don’t want you to get blue balls I will treat you to a little something but I have one rule.”

“What is it sweetie” Clint replied excitedly

“You can’t touch me” I replied in his ear and I could here him groan “only I will touch you. If you touch me without my permission I will stop and you’ll sleep on the couch. Got it?”

“Yeah”

I stepped back and removed my robe, clint’s widened at my appearance. Swaying my hips to the beat I made my way between his legs shoving my boobs in front of his face before sliding down to my knees. Moving my hands up and down his thighs, I turned around bent down and shook my ass. I begin to sit on his lap, rubbing my ass over his crotch. I reached behind me and tugged his hair earring a groan before I moved my hands to unclamps my bra. Sliding it off I turn around and straddle his thigh, Clint can’t stop staring at my breast. I grabbing one of his hands and moved it to my breast but pulled it away when he squeezed it.

“Did I tell you that you could squeeze it?”

“No”

“Then why did you squeeze it” I said standing up

“I’m sorry your breasts are so perky I couldn’t help it”

“I think you need to be punished, stand up and put your hands behind your back.” I walked to where my robe was and grabbed the belt. I walked back to where Clint is turning him around and tying his hands together. Turning him back around I push him down so he was sitting again. I begin to straddle him again and start grinding on him.

“If you fuckin’ with me  
Really fuckin’ with me  
You’ll let her put her hands in your pants  
Be your little freak” I sing along as I undo clint’s jeans sticking my hand and pulled out his cock.

“Fuuuuck ! ! !” clint moans as his head falls back to my touch.

“Hey keep your eyes on me”

Clint’s head snaps and looks at me as I slide down to my knees again, this time having his cock in my hand. I kiss the tip before I wrap my mouth around it and start sucking on it like a lollipop.

“Fuck y/n” Clint tried moving his hips trying to get more in but I stopped and took him out of my mouth.

“Clint be careful you might make your punishment worse” I warned taking him back in my mouth.

I begin to kiss under his shaft until I reached his balls, taking them in my mouth I begin to suck on them. I could hear Clint cuss as I start pumping his cock as I continue to suck his balls. Just as I feel he’s about to cum I stop, pulling away i give him the biggest smirk.

“Oh come on y/n this is cruel I need to cum” Clint begged while he looked like a child who got his favorite toy taken away.

“Beg me”

“Please y/n”

“Where do you want to cum”

“In your tight cunt”

“Are you ready to apologize” I say removing my thong so I’m completely naked.

“Yes I’m sorry”

“For what”

“For touching you when you said not to” I motioned for him to rise so I could remove his pants and underwear, kicking them off.

“What else” I begin to hover over his cock and begin to tease my entrance.

“And for ignoring you for two weeks so I could watch the show. For not having sex with you for two weeks, and you being sexually frustrated.” That’s when I lowered myself onto him earning a sigh of relief.

I begin to ride Clint’s cock roughly making my boobs bounce up and down. I untie his hand and move it to my clit.

“Rub me” I whisper in his ear as I ride him harder. Clint moved his hand fast against my clit, making me moan louder and louder. I already know we are going to be receiving complaint letters from our neighbors again tomorrow.

“Shit I’m going to cum”

“Not yet Clint I’ll tell you when” I grabbed my left breast.

“Please y/n”

“On the count of three”

“1” I move faster “2” I start kissing his neck “3” I whisper in his ear as i came all over his cock.

“Fuck ! ! !” We both yelled as our orgasms took over.

I begin to slow down but still thrusting harshly until I completely stop. I lifted my hips and pulled him out. Some of his cum spilled out of my sore cunt. I lay on top of him trying to catch my breath.

“Seriously, I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you, I won’t do it again” Clint whispered into my hair.

“You better not these past two weeks have been torture” Clint just laughed as I start falling asleep on top of him.

“Wait babe”

“What”

“So Nat agreed to the threesome” Clint asked suddenly realizing what I said early.

“Yeah but she said you could only watch us” I start laughing weakly

“Hey I’ll take it, watching my girlfriend fucking another girl is one of my biggest fantasies” Clint replied now picturing me having sex with Natasha as I fell asleep.


	2. Never judge a book by its cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Could you do a Sub!Clint x Dom!Reader. Like both of them have feelings for each other. But it doesn’t show till their playing truth or dare with the others. And the readers dom side shows. When she’s dared to kiss Clint, after the game they Fuck. Plz

*Clint’s pov*

“Stare any harder and you might actually give off the vibe that you like her” Natasha snuck up behind me as I was staring at y/n. Of course she’s surrounded by male field agents, they were shamelessly flirting with her and it was starting to get on my nerves.

“I don’t know-”

“Don’t fucking finish that sentence you do like her, you’ve liked her for quite some time. Just go, if anything you’ll be helping her out by scare away all those pathetic agents. Look at her she looks uncomfortable, go and rescue her.” With that Natasha was gone, I looked back at y/n and noticed she really was uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting. I got my drink and made my way over to her.

*y/n pov*

“I would love to take you out on a date”

“No I would love to take you out on a date” and four other agents repeated the same line. Just as I thought I was going to have to be a bitch to them a deep voice interrupted the men in front of me.

“Y/n there you are, I’ve been looking all over for you” my heart started to flutter when I noticed it was Clint.

“Yeah I’m here” I smiled back at him.

“Hello I’m Clint Barton” I was trying to breath normally once I felt Clint’s hand on my lower back. I’ve had the biggest crush on Clint before shield fell, and ironically he was the one who recruited me to be an avenger.

“Hi” all of the agents looked terrified.

“You guys don’t mind if I steal y/n ” Clint smiled down at me.

“No no no it’s ok we were just” all of a sudden we hear Tony’s voice through the speakers.

“Ladies and gentlemen I have bad news for some of you. If you are not an avenger I’m going to ask you to leave. Our after party is starting right now”

“Umm bye I guess” all of the people who weren’t avengers started to make their way towards the elevator to leave.

“Um thanks for trying to rescue me Clint” I awkwardly smile as I got out of his grasp and made my way towards Maria and Wanda.

“Hey y/n” both woman greeted me as I sat next to them on Tony’s couch.

“Hey”

“What were you and lover boy talking about” Maria asks as she took a sip of her drink.

“Clint saved her from those creepy agents” Wanda answered for me. “Although she was dying of excitement when Clint put his arm around her” Wanda finished. Both Maria and Wanda knew about my crush on Clint, Maria because we’re best friends and Wanda because she read my mind. Both of them have tried countless to get me to confess my feelings for him but I’m too scared to do it.

“Wanda ! ! !”

“What its the truth ! If it helps he likes you too”

“If that’s true why hasn’t he made a move” I countered.

“Because like you, he’s also afraid you’ll reject him. Y/n please consider telling him, it’s killing me that you too aren’t together” Wanda begged. I looked over at Clint and he’s standing alone by the bar.

“Alright everyone gather around we are going to play truth or dare.” Natasha’s voice broke my gaze from Clint.

“Wow someone besides me is suggesting to play truth or dare? I’m in” Tony was surprised with Natasha’s suggestion in party game. Everyone reluctantly agreed and participated in the game. Tony brought all of his good liquor out and everyone was starting to drinking. Fortunately for me by the time it was my turn I was a little tipsy.

“Y/n, truth or dare” Wanda hiccuped as she asked. So far only four people have done dares so against my better judgement I chose dare.

“Ummm I choose dare” I noticed Wanda smirking at my choice before she chose the dare for me.

“I dare you to kiss Clint and not just a peck on the lips, a full thirty second kiss” my eyes landed on Clint whose head popped up at Wanda’s dare. I also watched as Natasha smirking at Clint. Ah fuck it I drank the rest of my drink and made my way over to were Clint was. Natasha got up and moved to sit next to Sam as I straddled Clint’s thighs before pulling him into a heated kiss. I heard the rest of the team cheer as I held onto the back of his neck deepening the kiss. He gasped as I bit his lower lip, sliding my tongue in his mouth. Just as I felt him wrapping his arms around my lower back, I pulled away.

“Damn” Clint whispered as I got off him and took my place next to Wanda and Maria.

“First of all that way WAY longer than thirty seconds and second of all who would of thought our sweet y/n had this side to her” Tony was still trying to wrap his head around what happened.

“He so wants you” Wanda whispered into my ear as I look back at Clint. He looked like he was mentally undressing me. I also noticed he was trying to hide his growing boner with his hands. I couldn’t help but be turned on taking in his appearance. After my little make out session with Clint the game continued but I wasn’t paying attention. As the game went on clint and I couldn’t help but glance at each other from time to time, still turned on from the make out session.

“Alright guys I’m calling it a night, Tony thanks for the party” I finally announced earning a few complaints that I was leaving too soon.

“You know what I’m calling it a night as well” Clint got up and made his way to me. “Why don’t we split a cab”

“Alright” I took his hand and made our way towards the elevator. We could vaguely hear the rest of the team as they continued to play the game. Once we were outside Clint pulled my body against his.

“My place or yours?”

“Mines closer” he was about to kiss me when I pulled away. “We’re not doing anything until we get inside my apartment” I laughed at his frustrated state before catching a cab. There was so much sexual tension that when we arrived Clint practically threw the money at the cab driver. Clint being the impatient man that he is threw me over his shoulder and carried me up the stair until he reached my apartment.

“Hands to your self mister.” I playfully scolded as I opened my front door. Once Clint closed my door I pounced on him, something I would have never done if I was sober. “You have no idea how bad I’ve been wanting to fuck you” I moaned against his lips before he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

“Oh trust me y/n I know” I started to suck on his neck as he was making his way through my apartment until we were inside my bedroom. “I’m in charge” ordered as I looked Clint straight in the eye before I unhooked my legs so I could stand up. I saw Clint’s cock starting to rise at my command. “Clothes off now” I ordered and he practically ripped his clothes off. I bit my lip as I took in the view, Clint completely naked. My eyes landed on his well endowed member. “Now come over here and take mine off” in a matter of seconds Clint was behind me as he started to unzip my dress. He began to slide off the straps of my dress and with one tug he pulled my dress down.

“Fuck” Clint whispered as he noticed I was braless and wearing a thong.

“Clint you have one item left to remove” he responded immediately, hooking his fingers on the sides and pulled them down. Turing around to faced him, his eyes immediately landed on my breast. I gave him a kiss before I turned around and laid down on the bed. “How bad do you want this” I asked as I spread my legs, and started touching myself in front of him.

“So bad” I looked back down at his cock and notice he was hard as a rock.

“Really?” I slipped my fingers inside myself and moaned loudly just to torture him.

“Yes” Clint wined in agony as he watched me fingering myself.

“Come over here and show me what you can do with that mouth of yours” I ordered, Clint pounced, removing my fingers from my pussy and buried his.

“Oh shit” I mumbled as Clint licked, sucked and moaned. I gripped his hair enjoying having his tongue inside me. “Fingers” I managed to say, Clint removed his tongue and started fucking me with his fingers, while he started sucking on my clit. “Shit ! ! ! Oh yes keep doing that Clint” I praised him causing him to smiled at my satisfaction. “Fuuck you’re so fucking good at this oh oh oh wait Clint stop I’m going to cum” but Clint kept going causing me to cum all over his mouth. “Fuuuuuuck” I panted as he came back up to kiss me but I turned away. “I told you to stop” I glared at him.

“I couldn’t help it, you’re that good” he tried to kiss me again and I turned my head the other way again.

“You have to be punished now lay down on the bed” I got off the bed and went straight to my closet. Once I found what I was looking for I turned and gave him a wicked grin. “I hope you like handcuffs” Clint’s eyes widened at the handcuffs. “Hands on the headboard” I ordered, Clint instantly held onto the headboard and I handcuffed him to it.

“What are you going to do”.

“Payback for disobeying me” I replied as I gripped his cock and started to jack him off.

“Oh I love this punishment” Clint grinned as he noticed I was going to blow him.

“You won’t for long” I teased before I took him in my mouth and started to stuck his cock. I started bobbing my head when I heard Clint moaning louder and louder.

“Oh shit yes oh god ow” I looked up and noticed Clint tried to move his hand presumably to grab my hair. I smiled around his cock as I started to massage his balls and moaned. “Oh yessss fuck y/n take the handcuffs off me I want to touch you” I took him out of my mouth and smiled.

“Why I thought you loved this punishment ? ”

“Pleases” Clint sounded desperate.

“Nope” I started sucking faster until I felt him twitch in my mouth.

“I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum” once those words slipped out of his mouth I pulled away and smiled from ear to ear. “Y/n what the fuck”

“Punishment, you don’t get to cum yet”

“Please I’m sorry”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because I made you cum when you said you didn’t want to yet”

“You’re lucky I’m fucking horny” I moved myself so my pussy was hovering over his cock.

“What about the handcuffs?” Clint questioned.

“They’re staying” I lowered myself onto him as we let out a long moan. “Fuck” I closed my eyes enjoying the fact that Clint’s cock is filling me up. I held onto his shoulders as I started to ride him.

“Oh fuck, you look so fucking hot right now” Clint gawked as he saw that I was now bouncing on his cock.

“Yes yes fuck you’re so fucking big Clint” I started bouncing on him faster.

“Oh I’m going to cum”

“No not yet” I got off him causing him to whimper. “I’m going to take the handcuffs off BUT do not touch me until I say so ok?”

“Ok I promise I promise” once I took the handcuffs off Clint started to rub his wrists before turning to face what I was doing. I got on my hands and knees for him.

“Fuck me hard Clint” I ordered him and he was instantly behind me. I felt him tease my pussy with his cock before he plunged himself inside me. “FUUUUUCK YESS” I closed my eyes as I felt him fill me up again and started to pound into me.

“Shit Mmm I love watching my cock disappear inside” Clint grunted, his fingernails digging into my waist.

“Slap my ass Clint, slap my ass” I yelled before I felt a sting on my ass from the slap. “Harder Clint slap my ass harder, ohhh YESSS just like that. Ahh fuck yes Clint, you’re fucking me so good Clint” I was enjoying the stinging of Clint slapping my ass.

“Ohh fuck y/n can I cum ! ! ! I need to cum” Clint begged not losing his momentum.

“Yes cum inside me Clint fuck I’m there ahhhhhh yes yes Clint ahhhh” I yelled at the top of my lugs as I came for the second time.

“Y/N ! ! !” Clint growled as I felt his cum shooting inside me. “Oh god” he he kept moving, milking his orgasm until he couldn’t anymore. Once he pulled out I collapsed on the bed as Clint moved and collapsed next to me. “I would of never guessed you’d be dominate in bed” I curled up next to him.

“Why is that?” I asked innocently

“You are so sweet and innocent”

“Never judge a book by its cover Clint”.

“You don’t have to tell me twice” I kissed his lips one last time before drifting off to sleep.

*the next day*

I got woken up by someone loudly banging at my door.

“Tell them to go away” I heard Clint grumble but held my tightly against his body.

“I would love to but you have to let go” I complained

“No” Clint growled so I began to tickle him until he let go of my waist and I shot out of bed. “No fair”

“I’ll be back babe” I wrapped a bed sheet around my body before I made my way to answer the door.

“WHAT” I angrily answered the door

“Finally ! ! ! We’ve knocking for-” it looked like Wanda and Maria’s eyes were going to pop out when they saw my current state.

“Did you and Clint ?” Wanda started to say.

“Yes and I’ll tell you guys about it later now can you guys go”

“Yeah we were going to have an encore of last night” I turned around when I heard Clint’s voice, he was holding a pillow to cover his cock.

“No problem, we’ll be leaving now” both Maria and Wanda said before they started to walk away. “Oh and we ran into some of your neighbors, they said that if you guys can keep it down. They couldn’t sleep with all of the yelling” Wanda laughed as she made her way to the stairs.

“There is no way we are going to keep quiet” Clint spoke after I shut and locked the door.

“Who said we were?” I teased back as I dropped the sheet. “I’m hungry what do you want for breakfast”

“I could think of a few things I would love to eat” Clint picked me up and carried me into the kitchen.


	3. Comic- con reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Clint- the reader is a childhood friend of Clint and while she is at Comic Con she meets her old friend who is supposed to be tracking down a HYDRA agent who has information on one of their secret bases(but she doesn’t know this). Amazed by how beautiful the reader has become Clint becomes distracted and they sneak back to the reader’s hotel room for some good old smut.

“Do I really look good in this or are you just saying that” I asked my friend as I looked at myself in the mirror. We were going to go to comic con and I was dressed up as Wonder Woman.

“You look hot y/n ! ! ! I can’t wait to see gal gadot face when she sees you in the Wonder Woman costume when we go to the autograph signing.” My friend Bethany smirked at me as she finished her makeup. She was going as harley quinn and I was going as Wonder Woman.

“I just can’t wait to see Henry Cavill’s gorgeous face” I gushed as I zipped up my boots. “Are you ready to go” I asked as I got my bag off the hotel bed.

“Yeah let’s go” she grabbed her bag before we exited the hotel room. Lucky our hotel was near the convention center so we decided to save our money and just walk over there.

“This.is.crazy.” I looked around the crowded room. We began walking around and checking out different booths until the DC panel began. We ended up spent a little over $100 on stuff by the time panel began. I was in awe when we entered the room and we quickly tried to find some seats close to the stage. They showed what was coming up movies wise before they let some of us fans ask them questions.

“Come on let’s go” I grabbed Bethany’s hand as we exited the room and rushed to where they were having the signings. I don’t even know how long we waited in line for but once we reached the actors I was freaking out on the inside.

“Ooooh I love the costume” gal smiled as she signed my photo.

“thank you, you look way better in it though” I replied.

“Nonsense you look beautiful, what’s your name?”

“Y/n”

“It was so nice meeting you y/n” I couldn’t stop smiling as she passed the poster to Henry so he could sign it.

*Clint’s pov.*

“Guys are you sure he’s going to be here” I spoke into the earpiece as I scanned the room. Nothing but a bunch of people in costumes.

“Yes ! Now keep an eye out, we don’t know what time he was supposed to be there” Steve’s voice rang in my ear as was really paying attention to each person that was walking by. I was walking past people and accidentally bumped into someone.

“Ow” I heard a female voice, looking down I notice a woman on the floor. Wait is that.

“Y/n? Is that you?”

*y/n pov*

“Ow” I complained as I fell to the ground.

“Y/n? Is that you?” I looked up at the male voice and noticed it was a well built man. How does he know my name? It took me a while to realize who it was.

“Clint?” I asked in a question form as he helped me up.

“Oh my gosh I haven’t seen you since high school” my heart started to race. Although he was one of my best friends in high school I also had the biggest crush on him. “You’re still looking good since high school” I watched as he eyed me causing me to blush.

“Thanks you too-” just as I was about to say something else he cut me off.

“Listen I have to do something really quick but let’s meet up later ok?” He didn’t let me answer as he left abruptly.

“Who was that?” Bethany asked after Clint left.

“An old friend from high school”

“Well it’s a good thing we go separate hotel rooms, I don’t want to walk in on you two doing it” I smacked her shoulder.

“Oh shut you it’s not even like that, he hasn’t and probably never look at me that way.”

“Oh please I saw the sexual tension you guys are so going to hook up later”

“He didn’t even ask for my number though so how are we going to hook up”

“Don’t know but it will happen, mark my words woman” Bethany hooked her arm with mine as we continued to enjoy to convention.

*time skip Clint’s pov.*

“Guys I don’t think he’s here” I complained. I’ve been here for hours and I still couldn’t find the hydra agent that had the information that we needed. On top of that I couldn’t get y/n out of my head. She looked so hot in that Wonder Woman costume, I wonder why we never hooked up when we were younger. She was just as equally as hot when we were younger as well.

“Just keep searching Clint” Steve sounded annoyed. I was now searching for the agent at one of the parties that’s being thrown tonight. There was a mixture of both celebrities and just people from the convention here. Scanning the room one more time for Steve I spotted y/n again. She was still in her costume from earlier, I watched as she was talking to someone. ‘Fuck it’. I turned off my earpiece and walked over to her. “Hey there Wonder Woman” I whispered into her ear.

*y/n pov*

“Hey there Wonder Woman” Shivered as someone whispered into my ear. I turned around and noticed it was Clint.

“You scared me ! ! !” I playfully smiled.

“Sorry I couldn’t help it” he pulled me into a tight hug.

“Oh Clint this is my friend Bethany, Bethany this is my old friend from high school Clint” I introduced the two.

“Nice to meet you Bethany” Clint reached out and shook her hand.

“Likewise, listen y/n I’m going to to go get a drink. I’ll let you two catch up” that was code for I’m going to ditch you now. Bethany let go of Clint’s hand and started to walk away.

“Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure” I replied as we walked towards the bar. An hour later I was starting to feel tipsy from the amount of alcohol we are currently consuming. “I’m going to be honest, I didn’t think I was going to see you again.” I leaned into the table we were currently sitting at.

“Why would you say that? ”

“You looked like you just wanted to leave by presence” I replied as I took another shot.

“That couldn’t be farther than the truth, I was in the middle of something. But now you have my undivided attention” Clint leaned forward as well as we looked into each others eyes.

“Do you want to get out of here” I asked biting my lip as I moved my leg up and down his leg.

“Sure” we got up and and made our way towards the exit. He held onto me as close as possible as we walked towards the hotel I was staying at. Once we were inside the elevator he pulled me into a hearted kiss.

“I need to press my floor number” I managed to say as I tried to press the elevator button. After pressing it he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Once we reached my floor Clint carried me out. “407” I mentioned my room number. Reaching my door I got off Clint and got my room key out of my bag so I could open it. Clint wasted no time once I opened the room, throwing me over his shoulder jogged over to my bed. I tossed my stuff on the floor before Clint gently placed me on the bed. I watched as he started to remove his clothes so I started to remove my costume.

“You’re hotter than I imagined” Clint commented as he glanced at my naked body before pulling his boxers down.

“And you’re bigger than I imagined, do you think you’ll be able to fit?” I asked as I spread my legs and started playing with my clit.

“Let’s find out” he pounced on me, his mouth started attacking my breast and I felt him tease my pussy with the tip of his cock.

“Clint please” I begged causing him to laugh against my nipple before sliding into me. “FUUUUUUUCK” I screamed as he filled me up.

“You’re so fucking tight, Jesus” Clint bit my shoulder blade as his hands dug into my hips.

“Please move” I asked once he was fully inside me.

“Looks like I managed to fit” he smirked at me as he started to thrust roughly. “Your tits are fucking beautiful” Clint buried his face between them as he picked up his pace and the bed started to slam against the wall.

“Clint ! ! ! !” I panted as I dug my nails into his back. “How come we never fucked back when we were in high school?” I asked, wondering if he would of been this good back in the day.

“We were idiots, all that matters now is that I’m fucking you right now” Clint growled before I managed to flip us over and began bouncing on his cock.

“CLINT ! ! ! !” I bounce faster as I dug my nails into his chest now.

“Ahhhh fuck this is hotter. That’s it, take my cock” he slapped my ass as I went faster making me cum within a couple of seconds.

“CLINT ! ! !” I shouted as I grabbed my breast and threw my head back as I came all over his cock.

“Oooooh fuck. That’s right cum, cum for me” Clint egged me on as pulled me so I was laying on top of him but kept moving. “Shit ! ! !” He groaned against my ear as I felt him spilling himself inside me.

“Mmmm yeah fill me up with your cum Clint” I moaned as he slowed down his pace until he stopped moving. After a while he pulled out of me and I rolled off of him.

“Please tell me that I’m going to see you again after this”

“God come here” he motioned for me to curl up next to him. “I felt like an ass because I didn’t stay in touch with you over the years. There is no way I’m letting you go again especially after tonight. Once again you’re stuck with me, just like in high school”

“I wasn’t stuck with you, you were stuck with me”

“Agree to disagree” I felt Clint kiss the top of my head

“Are you ready for round two?” I asked as I got a hold of his cock.

“Oh god I think I’m in love with you” Clint looked at me wide eye as he got on top of me as we went at it again and again and again.

*the next day Clint’s pov*

The sun creeping through the blinds woke me up. I was wondering were I was until I saw y/n curled up beside me and memories of last nights lustful night came back to me. I was about to kiss her forehead when my cellphone went off. Careful not to wake her I got out of bed and went towards my pants and got my phone out. It was text from Steve saying that he got word that the agent never showed up and that fury wanted to speak to me when I got back.

“Clint come back to bed” I looked over my should and smirked as y/n held the bedsheets over her body. Setting my phone down I joined her in bed were we didn’t leave until she had to check out, three days later.


	4. Hot shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can it be a Clint Barton x reader where they don’t know each other and she’s at the archery range and he goes there too and she doesn’t know he’s awesome and so he says if I make 10 bullseye a in a row you have to go on a date either me and she’s like I’m the best here so sure you can try and obviously he makes them and can u finish? Thnx

Ever since you were a little girl you were obsessed with archery. You got the love of archery from your father who own his own archery range and would take out to practice after he closed it. You kept telling them you were going run it until you got in your late teens and decided to move to Boston to pursue a degree in engineering at Boston university. After you graduated from Boston university you were immediately offered a job and built your life away from your family. Sure you kept in contact with your family you didn’t go back home until your father passed away. The day you got the call from your mom that your dad passed away you packed up all of your belongings and moved back home. Luckily one of your friends was a realtor and was able to sell your apartment while you were planning the funeral.  
  
Since your dad was a well liked man in town the funeral was filled with people who wanted to pay their respects. In his will he left the archery range to you and much to your mother’s delight you decided to reopen it. Your mother told you that everyone was hoping you would sell it because they thought you wouldn’t be able to run it properly. She had so much faith in you she invest some of her earning so you could remodel archery range.  
  
After months of renovating it you opened it for the public and you were making twice as much money than your dad did. You were surprised that a lot of people were into archery but you weren’t complaining. You were able to pay your mom back for the remodel and gave her a place in the store so she wouldn’t be sitting at home missing your dad.

* * *

As months past the archery range only got busier because people kept referring them to it. One of the people who got wind of the archery range was Clint Barton. He was talking chad, one of the recruits who was also an avid archer and he told Clint about the secluded place. Intrigued by the place Clint cleared his schedule and drove up.  
  
When he arrived he was surprised that there were a people of all ages shooting arrows at their target. “The advance archers area is over there” chad patted his shoulder and guided him over to the pro archers were practicing. As they made their way to the advance archery area he spotted you effortlessly hit your target “that’s y/n. She’s the owner of this place and she’s the best archer I’ve ever met.” chad had a smile on his face when he noticed Clint was looking directly at you. “And yes I do think she’s a better archer than you.”  
  
Clint ignored chads comment and kept staring at you as you shot your last arrow at the target. “she’s amazing”.  
  
Clint didn’t know that you heard him until he heard a laugh escape from your lips “You’re drooling new guy” you smiled and looked back at her target. Clint felt himself but then he realized you called him new guy instead of his real name.  
  
“Do you not know who I am?” Clint asked and he immediately felt like a douche because of how it came.  
  
“No am I supposed to?” you replied.  
  
“No” Clint respond and looked over at chad who was trying not to laugh. “I’m just the best archer you’ll ever meet” Clint started to laugh so he could ease the tension that was growing between the two of you.  
  
“I see we have a cocky archer in our midst. Guess what new guy, I don’t like cocky assholes in my archery range” you picked up an arrow and walked up to him “so why don’t you and your pal leave or I’ll shoot four arrows in yours eyes.”  
  
Clint couldn’t help but grin at your threat and found himself wanting to kiss you “I’m not cocky I’m just confident in my skills.. I’m so confident in my skills that I bet I make twenty bullseyes in a row without looking. If I make them all you to go on a date with me and if I lose I’ll never come here again.”  
  
“Alright new guy, you got yourself a bet” you shook his hand.. Clint grabbed his bow and collected arrows from the people around them. Clint started shooting the arrows at the target and was getting bullseye every time while he looked at you the entire time.  
  
After his last arrow hit the bullseye Clint lowered his bow and held out his hand “Hello my Clint Barton and I’m apart of the avengers. When are you free so I can take you out on the date I just won.”  
  
Your jaw dropped and suddenly you remembered seeing his face in every channel. “Oh my gosh I’m sorry I didn’t realize who you were.” You responded while you shook his hand.  
  
Clint let out a soft chuckle at your realizing he was an avenger. “If I’m being honest I’m glad you didn’t recognize me because all the women I’ve met recently have only been interested in me because I’m an avenger. So about that date?”  
  
“Alright hot-shot” you grabbed a paper and pen from the clipboard you had carried with you and wrote your number before you handed it to him. “Call me”. With that you walked away with a smile on your face.


End file.
